90 por ciento de Compatibilidad
by Fightershe324
Summary: En una de sus visitas hacia Peridot en el granero, Steven encuentra algo que no debía haber visto, según ella. Lo que ella no sabe es que su descuido y la insistencia de Steven para que le cuente todo sobre lo que acaba de descubrir, realmente la ayudarán a admitir y enfrentar sus sentimientos hacia cierta gema. Aunque ella no sabe -aún- si esa cierta gema siente lo mismo por ella.
1. Ayuda

**90% de Compatibilidad**

 **Capítulo 1- Ayuda-**

"¡Entonces!" Dijo Steven, estrellas en sus ojos.

"¿Te gusta Amatista?".

"¡Shh! ¡Alguien va a oírte! Vamos a otro lugar y tal vez de respuesta a tu incógnita, sólo tal vez". Respondió Peridot en voz baja, casi susurrando, con sombras verde fuerte en sus mejillas.

"¡Bien, vamos por allá!". Steven tomó la mano de Peridot y la llevó corriendo detrás de él, deteniéndose una que otra vez cuando ella tropezaba con alguna incidental piedra. Hasta que llegaron a un lugar algo alejado del granero, debajo de un árbol muy grande y viejo.

"Bien, Peri, ya puedes contarme". Dijo Steven aún agitado por la caminata rápida.

Peridot levantó su mano izquierda haciéndole una señal de 'alto', mientras su mano derecha aún seguía en su rodilla, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Ahhh". Suspiró después de un buen rato.

"Bien, no".

"¿No qué?". Preguntó confundido el prácticamente- ya-adolescente.

"No pienso dar respuesta a tu anterior incógnita".

"Pero, Peridot, ¿por qué no? Dijiste que si veníamos a un lugar más alejado del granero me lo contarías". Contestó, una expresión de tristeza-decepción combinados se podía ver en su rostro.

"Dije 'tal vez'. Nunca afirmé que lo haría. Además, ¿eso que tiene de relevante? Ya lo estaba olvidando, nunca debí haber creado esa tabla y tú nunca debiste haberla visto. Lo siento Steven".

"Pero, Peridot…". La miró directamente a los ojos.

"¡Para eso están los amigos, para contarse cosas, sus problemas, para ayudarse! Y yo creo que tú necesitas ayuda para aceptar tus sentimientos reales hacia Amatista. Yo puedo ayudarte, yo soy tu amigo". Con esta última oración se formó una sonrisa en su rostro. La cual sin duda, convenció a Peridot.

"Aaahh, bueno, yo, emm, creo que, tienes… razón. Tal vez sí necesite algo de ayuda…". Dijo sonrojada mientras volteaba la mirada hacia abajo, derecha, izquierda, cualquier lugar que no fuera los ojos de su amigo frente a ella. Luego continuó "Te, te contaré Steven, desde el principio".

"¡Gracias Peridot! Sabía que confiarías en mí- de nuevo estrellas en sus ojos- Te prometo que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda."

"Bien, bueno, todo empezó hace un mes, yo estaba en el granero, en mi sofá, viendo Camp Pining Hearts, era el último episodio de la sexta temporada y yo estaba demasiado emocionada como para darme cuenta de que alguien había entrado al granero y estaba subiendo los escalones hacia donde yo me encontraba".

.

"¿Qué onda Doti". Preguntó Amatista en su usual tono relajado mientras sólo se veía su cabeza aún, subiendo al segundo piso.

"¡Aaaahhh! Ah, Amatista, me asustaste, emm, hola –toma rápido el control de la grabadora previamente posicionado a un lado de ella para poder tomar y usar rápido en una situación así de inesperada, y le pone pausa a la cinta- estoy viendo el último episodio de la sexta temporada de Camp Pining Hearts y preparándome para mi usual análisis del episodio; grabado y escrito, anexando además tablas de compatibilidad entre los campistas y otros temas, adecuándose a los cambios que se presentaron en el episodio. Tú, emm, ¿quieres unirte?".


	2. Subtexto

"Cielos Peri, eso suena muy nerd, pero sí jaja, creo que me uniré. Estaba en mi cuarto durmiendo, cuando salí y no había nadie, más que una nota de Perla diciendo que salió a hacer las compras, que Garnet salió sola a una misión y que Steven se iba a quedar con Greg a dormir, así que pensé que sería una buena idea venir a visitarte, hace unos días que no nos vemos".

"Oh, sí, claro, suena razonable. De hecho, yo también he estado sola últimamente, Lazuli salió hace unos días, no me dijo a donde se dirigía, solo que se tardaría un tiempo en volver, y ya pasaron 3 días desde que eso ocurrió".

"Oh, ¿y eso pasa muy seguido? Te debes sentir muy sola aquí todo el día y toda la noche. Sabes, cuando algo así pase puedes venir al templo a buscarme, casi siempre estoy en mi cuarto. Podemos ir a comer pizza, o a Funland, o no sé, simplemente ver Camp Pining Hearts… -Para de repente de hablar, luego, tres segundos después, se forma una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos se abren más, una expresión de entusiasmo en su rostro- ¡Ooohhh, ya sé! Te puedo mostrar el Mayordomito, es una graaaan serie, tiene de todo, la amarás. ¿Qué dices, P-Dot?".

Aun tratando de procesar todo lo que Amatista le había dicho, tardó un poco en contestar, un pequeño sonrojamiento en sus mejillas.

"Ohh, sí, claro Amatista, lo-lo tendré en cuenta, gracias"- contestó aún sonrojada, volteando hacia abajo para que la gema púrpura no se pudiera dar cuenta del color que había logrado que se formara en el rostro de su amiga- "Entonces, emm, ¿quieres sentarte? Sólo déjame quitar todos estos papeles y marcadores de aquí".

"Síp, te ayudo".

Después de haber hecho a un lado los instrumentos de escritura, Amatista se sentó a un lado de la nueva Crystal Gem. No lo suficientemente cerca, pero tampoco estaba nada lejos de ella, lo que causó que Peridot se sonrojara aún más y sintiera algo raro, pero "lindo", como Steven diría.

Ella ya había sentido algo así antes, esa vez que fue al templo a buscar a Perla para que le ayudara con un nuevo aparato que estaba construyendo, y Amatista se ofreció a ir en su lugar, ya que le gema de ojos celestes estaba haciendo las compras. Peridot había insistido en que no era necesario, que regresaría más tarde para buscar a Perla. Pero Amatista insistió más y más, al final accedió y regresaron juntas al granero.

Pasaron toda la tarde jugando y bromeando sobre cualquier tipo de cosa que pasara por sus mentes, mientras Peridot continuaba con su trabajo y Amatista la ayudaba pasándole palancas optimizadoras y otras herramientas, que al tratar de nombrar pero trabándose por la dificultad de su pronunciación, hacía reír a Peridot. Sí, ese fue un buen día. Y ese mismo día Peridot estuvo sintiendo eso "lindo" dentro de ella, en su estómago, en su cabeza, en cada parte de su ser. Pero trató de ignorarlo, a fin de cuentas, sólo lo volvía a sentir cuando se acordaba de ese día, ella razonaba, sólo cuando se acordaba, nada de qué preocuparse.

"Tierra llamando a Perilandía, HOOLAAA".

"¡Ah!, yo, ehhh…". Peridot respondió por fin mientras tomaba un tren fuera de Pensamientoslandia, ubicación: su propia mente. Respondió, cuando al fin logró escuchar a Amatista llamándola, después de algunos minutos en los que Peridot no respondía, de hecho, no hacía otra cosa más que ver hacia la pantalla de la televisión, que aún permanecía en pausa.

"¿Está todo bien? Llevabas un rato así, sólo mirabas fijamente a la televisión, parecía que te habías ido a otro planeta, o a otra galaxia".

"Emm, sí, está todo bien, lo siento, yo solo, no sé, creo que necesito ir por más marcadores, ya sabes, para un análisis más extenso y correcto". Respondió algo nerviosa.

"Jaja, está bien, debí haber imaginado que sería algo nerd lo que pasaba por tu cabeza, aquí te espero".

Con eso, Peridot bajó las escaleras casi corriendo y llegó a ese contenedor donde hace un tiempo había encontrado esos "modificadores de apariencia" que destruyó al ser descubierta por Garnet adhiriéndolos a su cuerpo.

De ahí, sacó algunos marcadores y al cerrar el contenedor, permaneció ahí parada, sus manos sobre él y su cabeza hacia abajo, viendo a la nada. Pensamientos inundándola de nuevo. Vamos, no puedes dejar que estas sensaciones raras se apoderen de ti, Amatista es sólo una persona. Sólo es tu compañera de equipo al igual que Steven, Garnet, y Perla. Sólo una persona más. Sólo es tu amiga. No tienes porqué sentirte así de nuevo. Ella pensará que estás loca si sigues quedándote inmersa en tus pensamientos sobre lo que sientes cuando estás cerca de ella. Tienes que olvidar eso. Tienes que olvidar y actuar normal frente a ella. Tienes que…

"¡Oye Peri! ¿Está todo bien por allá? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? Llevas ahí un rato".

"Ehhh, sí, quiero decir, no, no te preocupes, está todo bien, voy para allá".

Subió las escaleras y se sentó a un lado de Amatista de nuevo, después de haber dejado los marcadores en el piso.

"Bien, creo que considerando que el episodio casi acaba, creo que sería una buena idea retrocederlo hasta el inicio para que así puedas entender mejor lo que pasa y que en consecuencia nuestro análisis sea mucho más completo y concreto. ¿Qué opinas?".

¿Nuestro análisis? Pensó Amatista un poco confundida.

"Bien, voy a retroceder la cinta". Dijo Peridot antes de que Amatista pudiera responder.

Con eso hecho, empezó a escucharse el intro de la serie, a Peridot cantando a todo pulmón, y algunas pequeñas risas de Amatista al escucharla por primera vez cantando de esta manera, tan emocionada y feliz al mismo tiempo. No sabía que podía ser más adorable de lo que ya es. Pensaba al mismo tiempo que la observaba.

Después de que el intro acabó y el capítulo comenzó, no hubo mucho diálogo entre Amatista y Peridot, más que algunas ocasiones, tres o cuatro en las que Amatista preguntaba algunas cosas, como "¿De qué equipo dijiste que era ella?", "¿Por qué le dijo eso a Percy?", ó "¿Entonces quién ganó el reto?".

Después de cuarenta minutos el episodio acabó y se empezaron a ver los créditos del final. Sin decir una palabra Peridot se paró, caminó hacia la grabadora y sacó la cinta. Regresó hacia su lugar en el sillón, se sentó y se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la televisión (de nuevo). Amatista estaba empezando a sentirse confundida.

"Emm, Peri…".

Después de algunos segundos, Peridot por fin respondió. "Bien. Eso fue… interesante". Aun mirando fijamente hacia enfrente.

"¿Intere…sante?".

"Sí, así es. Y de hecho creo que es hora de comenzar a elaborar nuestro análisis".

Con eso dicho se paró y empezó a tomar marcadores y hojas del piso, los acomodó abajo algo cerca de la televisión, y se sentó en el piso.

"¿Te unirás?". Preguntó a una aún confundida Amatista.

"Ehh, claro pero ¿en serio crees que debería? No he visto tantos episodios como tú como para poder hacer un análisis…".

"Afirmativo. ¿Pero viste este episodio verdad? Nuestro análisis será del episodio que vimos hoy, seguro que puedes ayudar".

"Ohh bien, entonces ¡vamos a analizar!".

Ver el simultáneo entusiasmo de Amatista hizo que se formara una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la gema verde, y la hizo sentir "eso" dentro de ella otra vez. No, ahora no, vas a elaborar el análisis, no puedes empezar con esto. Olvídalo. Ya. Concéntrate.

"Emm bueno, entonces... Empecemos con la tabla de compatibilidad". Tomó una hoja y empezó a escribir en la parte de arriba "CPH. ANÁLISIS DE COMPATIBILIDAD. EPISODIO 13. TEMPORADA 6."

"Entonces… ¿Lo que tenemos que hacer es ver quiénes se llevaron mejor y juntarlos uno con otro?".

"NO. Digo, no, es mucho más que eso, es, ya sabes, tenemos que ver cuidadosamente todo, el subtexto, quiero decir, cuidar cada detalle de la forma en que la que hablaron, por qué lo hicieron, cómo lo hicieron".

"Bieeeeen…". Contestó Amatista preguntando más que afirmando.

"Bien. Así que, empecemos cooon… Pierre y Percy".

"Oh rayos, esto ya se puso serio".

"Aprecio que veas esto con seriedad. Entonces, ¿viste que al inicio del episodio Paulette le estaba hablando a Percy sobre la competencia acuática, donde el equipo amarillo ganó? Como siempre, estaba tratando de idolatrarlo para que él se fije en ella. PERO ¿viste como se veía Pierre a un lado de ellos? Parecía que se le quedaba mirando a Pierre, algo, ¿enojado? Esa fue la forma en que lo noté, entonces…".

Y continúo así por quince minutos, Amatista sólo asentaba a lo que decía, prestando atención, tratando de en verdad entender todo este "subtexto" del que la pequeña nerd hablaba. Pero de repente, dejó de escuchar lo que Peridot decía. Su cerebro sólo podía concentrarse en una cosa ahora. El rostro de Peridot. Sus expresiones, la forma tan enérgica con la que hablaba sobre sus personajes más "compatiblemente adeptos". Lo linda que se veía cuando realmente le apasionaba algo y movía sus manos para dar énfasis a sus puntos. La forma en que escribía algo en sus hojas mientras volteaba con Amatista mientras le seguía explicando. Todo. Amatista no sabía si eso estaba bien.

Ella siempre había sentido "algo más" por Peridot. Se dio cuenta de eso cuando se sintió irrazonablemente emocionada al escucharla "burlarse" de Garnet, Perla y Steven, y notó lo mucho que ella podía hacerla reír y que su humor era parecido. Después cuando la salvó del taladro. Sus ojos verdes sobre sus propios azules, esa mirada que nunca había contemplado antes pero quería seguir viendo todos los días de su vida. La forma en que no podía hablar al estar así de cerca de ella.

Desde ese día, todo había cambiado. Y Amatista lo sabía. Ella sabía que sentía algo más por ella. Incluso antes de que Peridot se volviera parte de su equipo y defendiera la Tierra insultando a la persona que más admiraba y adoraba en esta y todas las galaxias. (¿Habías visto algo más valiente antes? Claro que se ganó totalmente el nuevo apodo de Peridactilo.)

Todos los días después de ese día en que la salvó. Ese día en el que la hizo emocionarse así. Todos los días después de aque ella ha estado sintiendo algo más por Peridot. Y cada día ese "algo más" crece aún más. ¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible? Claro que no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar o tratar de hacer algo al respecto con un monstruo gigante debajo de ellos dispuesto a salir en cualquier momento y acabar con todo. Pero eso ya había acabado. Ella ya no podía seguir así. Solo estar ahí sintiendo eso sin hacer nada al respecto. Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué? ¿cómo?. No puedo hacerlo sola. Todo esto pasaba por su mente mientras seguía viendo a Peridot hablar y hablar. Admirándola.

De repente, sin darse cuenta, empezó a acercarse más a ella. Sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más. Más y más. Peridot no pudo evitar notarlo y ponerse extremadamente roja. Sus narices empezaron a acercarse. Luego a tocarse. Se podía sentir la respiración de Peridot sobre la de Amatista y la de Amatista sobre la de Peridot. Sus labios estaban cerca, cada vez más…

"¿Peridot? Hey ya regresé, te conseguí una grabadora nueva. ¿Estás aquí arrib…?". Se escuchó y vió a una cierta gema azul sin previo aviso. Subió a donde creía que encontraría a Peridot viendo la televisión como de costumbre, pero no pudo siquiera terminar la pregunta cuando se encontró con una escena algo… incómoda para ella.

Peridot y Amatista estaban tan ocupadas en su "análisis" que no se dieron cuenta siquiera de que Lapis había entrado al granero.

Pero ahí estaba, en frente de ellas. Las dos sentadas en el piso, una frente a la otra, sus rostros y por consecuencia sus labios a unos centímetros unos de los otros, completamente rojas.

"¡Aaahhh! La, La, La, Lazuli, ¡regresaste!".


End file.
